


Quiet in the Storage Cupboard

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cupboard Handjob, Eavesdropping, Hinata is too Innocent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hinata's and Kageyama's turn to clear up after training.<br/>What happens in the storage cupboard stays in the storage cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the Storage Cupboard

Yū Nishinoya caught the volleyball in his hands and held it there. "Your turn to clean up Hinata" he said, "you too Kageyama."  
Hinata groaned and dropped his head. "I wanted to carry on" he pouted. Nishinoya winked at him and tossed the ball.  
"Only fair" he shrugged. Hinata stuck out his tongue and threw the ball to Kageyama who caught it with easily. Everyone except Hinata and Kageyama went to go collect their things. Kageyama silently picked up a box filled with volleyballs. Hinata sighed and picked up the second box. "I wanted to play a little longer" he grumbled. Kageyama glanced at him and shuffled the box in his arms. It was obvious that Hinata couldn't lift the box as easily as his small arms were shaking. So instead, Hinata put the box on the floor and slid it across to the cupboard. Kageyama shook his head as Hinata opened the cupboard and pushed the box (with some effort) inside. Kageyama lifted the box onto the shelf and turned to face Hinata. Hinata had a small grin on his face as he tried to lift the box up. Kageyama went to help but Hinata swatted his hand away. As he did this, he let one hand leave the box which caused it to wobble. "Oh no!"  
Quick as lightning, Kageyama grabbed the box - his body pressing up against Hinata's. When the box was stabilised, he left it on the shelf and glared at the small ginger. "Let me help next time" he frowned. Hinata let out a nervous giggle as Kageyama stared at him.  


Nishinoya and Daichi were just standing by the gym's exit door and hesitated. All the two boys had to do was put the volleyballs away and clean the floor, they were taking a bit long...

Hinata's face was flushed. Kageyama hadn't pulled away and their bodies were still pressed together. Silently, the taller male leaned forward with his eyes piercing in to Hinata's. "Tobio-san, we have to finish putting the stuff away" said Hinata in a hushed voice, "we can't do that here, someone might hear us..." When Kageyama didn't move, Hinata tried to nudge away but he remained immovable. "Kagey-"  
Kageyama closed the space between them and pressed his own lips to the small ginger's. Hinata let out a small sound of protest before kissing him back. When Kageyama pulled away he whispered in to the smaller boy's ear. "Kiss me" he said, almost as if it were an order. Hinata happily obliged, latching himself onto Kageyama'a neck. A small groan of pleasure rumbled from Kageyama's throat and he pushed Hinata to the wall. "I want to touch you" he said, his voice almost inaudible. He slid a hand up Hinata's shirt who shivered under contact. Kageyama skimmed his fingers along Hinata's abdomen that tensed tightly at the sensation, sending rushing blood down below. A shaking sigh slipped from Hinata who carried on sucking gently at Kageyama's neck. When he pried himself away there was a bright red bruise on the skin before him. At the moment he pulled away, Kageyama's knee pressed between his legs. A strangled cry elicited from Hinata and he quickly covered his mouth to muffle the noises. "K-Kage..." he whimpered as Kageyama pressured his knee up onto Hinata's sweet spot. Hinata desperately pushed forward as he tried to get friction between then two of them. More sounds of mewling and moaning drew from Hinata as he thrust his hips forwards. "Mmn, ahh..." he moaned. Kageyama smirked as he caught Hinata's lips once more. Hinata was panting and his cheeks were flushed as he desperately tried to keep up with the other. It was almost unbearable when Kageyama removed his knee from between his legs but he was given a slight surprise when he felt something else pressing against him. The hand that had once been up his shirt was now applying pressure to the building erection in his shorts.  
"Nngh, Kage-san..." he cried, trying his best to stay quiet but he wasn't so successful this time, "I-if you...I might - ah!"  
It was too much now that Kageyama was rubbing his hand against him. Trying to stay quiet proved to be very difficult and Hinata had to bite down on his fist to stop his voice.

Yū Nishinoya curiously strolled over to the storage cupboard door that was - thankfully - closed. "What are they doing in there?" he said aloud, pressing his ear to the door with a frown on his face. His eyes widened when he heard the unmistakable sound of Hinata moaning on the other side. He grinned and waved a hand over to Daichi who still stood by the gym door.

"Hinata" groaned Kageyama. His hand stroked Hinata's erection with ease and Hinata was making only the sweetest of sounds from his small mouth as he squirmed and flushed.  
"Kageyama hah-!" cried Hinata, grasping onto Kageyama and holding him as close as he could, "St-stop, if you keep going I-I'll..."  
His whole body shook and shuddered when pure pleasure washed over him. There was no stopping the sounds he made now. Kageyama kept pumping and in a fraction of a second, Hinata spilled all over his hand as a series of whimpering noises and curses followed. "Kage - aaannhh!" he mewled, almost collapsing to his knees. Kageyama supported him under the arms and buried his face in his neck. Hinata was panting heavily, getting air back in to his lungs and ever so slowly coming back down from his high. "It-it's all over your hand" he said gasping. The taller boy glanced at his hand and wiped it swiftly on the inside of his shorts. He gave Hinata a last fleeting look, a small kiss on the lips, and left the storage cupboard. When he saw Daichi and Nishinoya standing on the other side he gave them a quick scan before exiting the gym. A few seconds later a trembling Hinata stumbled out, flushed and grinning. "S-see you guys tomorrow!" he exclaimed shakily before following the direction of Kageyama.  
Daichi's face fell, "did they just..?"  
"Yup" smirked Nishinoya.  
"In the cupboard?"  
"Seems like it."  
Daichi paused before saying, "if they got anything on the volleyballs I swear to god I am going to kill them."


End file.
